


Coming Home

by Archduke



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Bittersweet Ending, M/M, mono character dialouge, not really romantic at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archduke/pseuds/Archduke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Kirkland hasn't seen Alfred F Jones in a while. Finally the day comes when Alfred will return home, but it doesn't quite happen like Arthur had hoped it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I'm bringing this from my old fanfiction.net account with the old pen name F Scott. So, if by the off chance you've read this before on ff, don't worry it was probably me.

Arthur pulled out his old pocket-watch and checked the time. It read thirty minutes until four. Arthur was at his regular three thirty spot, the cafe where the two of them had always had coffee. It was where they had had their last drink together before Alfred left. Now he'd be on his way to go pick him up.

Arthur was never too flamboyant like Alfred was, he just didn't see why people wasted money on things like flowers. It made no sense. What did material objects do that words could not? Arthur usually left the question open. Maybe it would be answered in time, maybe not. He looked to his pocket-watch and saw that it was nearing four. Arthur stood up from his chair, placed a few dollars under his cup and walked away.

It was a perfect day to be outside. The sun was shining and it was neither too cold or too hot. Arthur decided that he would sit outside later and read to Alfred while they sat on the porch swing.

As Arthur walked down the city street, he came upon a vendor selling fresh picked lilies. Arthur remembered how Alfred always kept an arrangement of lilies around the house, in vases, on the kitchen table, and even in their ever growing garden. Just looking at them reminded him of the question he'd asked himself many times before. Material or not, Arthur would give in just this once and buy Alfred his favorites. Anything to see that doting smile. Arthur picked up a wonderful bouquet of white lilies. He payed the vendor and went on his way.

He started walking again, bringing the lilies to his nose to let the smell surround him. Arthur took a deep breath in and then let it out. The lilies smelled like home. It'd been a while since Arthur had seen Alfred. Alfred had gone up north to Canada to see his brother Matthew for a month or two. Arthur vouched to stay home, and with some insisting, Alfred finally succumbed. Arthur agreed he would meet Alfred full-heartedly at the train station.

The reunion had been all planned out in Arthur's mind. Alfred would step off the train, Arthur would spot him right away, and call to him. The two would make their way through the crowd of people and welcome each other in a full embrace. Blue eyes would meet green, Arthur would hold Alfred's cheek in his hand and he would feel the warmth of Alfred's lips on his own once again. They'd be so into each other that they wouldn't care about the world around them. Only the two of them would matter in that moment. It would be like from one of the cheesy Lifetime movies Alfred sometimes watched late at night. Arthur felt his cheeks warming up. He was blushing just at the thought of their welcome-back ceremony.

From the corner of his eye Arthur saw the train station. He turned into it and went to sit on a platfrom bench. From what Arthur could see there were other people hopefully waiting for others to step off a train and greet them. Arthur was usually in a grouchy mood but today he'd forced himself to be happy, for Alfred's sake. Alfred wouldn't want to see him sad. Alfred had always reminded Arthur of that.

Arthur checked his pocket watch. It read ten minutes until four. The train would be here soon. Arthur sat patiently and waited for the train to arrive. When it did he stood up and searched the crowd for Alfred. His eyes scanned the crowd hopefully, a smile spreading across his face. Alfred was nowhere to be found. After a few minutes the crowd dissipated and there was still no Alfred. Arthur sat down and decided to wait a little bit longer. There was no harm in waiting.

People and trains came and went for hours and hours on end. Arthur sat, with hope, but there was still no Alfred. Arthur wanted to give up, but at the same time he didn't. An old man came over and sat down next to Arthur. "Son," he started, "she ain't never coming. I've been here since 4' o clock too. I've waited and I've also watched you. Hell, I've been coming here for the past few years. When I was your age my wife and I came here to watch the trains. She's gone now. So you know what I do? I sit here and watch the trains, and I know she's here in sprit. You know what you do? You sit here, every day at 4 o' clock for the past three weeks, and wait for someone to come. But they never do. Your lady died didn't she? She died in that train crash a few weeks back, am I right?"

Arthur hung his head down low and took in a raspy breath. He didn't want to cry in front of this man he didn't know. Arthur didn't want to cry at all. He had to be strong for Alfred, he promised. "Y-yes. He did. He died," Arthur whispered the words. The old man was right. Arthur came here every day at four and waited for someone to come, but they never did. Alfred never would. He was gone, and nothing could ever change that.

The old man gave Arthur a knowing look. He knew what it felt like to have lost the one and only person you love. You'd never get them back, so you do whatever you can to lessen the pain. "I understand son. If it helps, he's probably here in spirit too. You don't have to wait anymore, son. He's already home." With that the old man left Arthur's side.

For the first time in two weeks, Arthur cried. He sat the roses down on the bench and buried his face into his hands. Warm tears ran down his cheeks and the truth dug like him through a knife. Alfred didn't deserve to be dead. He was so young. Alfred had so much to live for. Alfred promised to show Arthur the world. He had so many promises that would now be broken. This made Arthur cry harder. He couldn't put any faith in a dead man. There was no use.

Arthur collected himself, stood up from the bench, set the lilies down, and walked away.

-

"Do you promise me you won't leave me for some hot Canadian?" Arthur asked, kidding. A smile was stretched across his lips. Alfred looked towards him and rolled his eyes.

"Of course I won't leave you. I'll never leave you Arthur, I love you." Alfred said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sure it was most of the time, maybe not as obvious as the sky being blue, but it was obvious. Arthur wasn't sure if the same could be said for himself.

"I love you, too. Just promise me you'll come home. Okay? I'm being completely serious." Arthur let the smile fall from his face. His emerald eyes met Alfred's. This gaze was something he's surely never forget. Looking into Alfred's beautiful eyes made everything horrible seem to vanish.

"I'll come home," Alfred promised, pulling Arthur into a strong embrace. Arthur watched as Alfred walked onto his train and sat down. As the train whistled and began to move, Alfred stuck his head out of the window of his car and shouted, "You know, you better not let my lilies die. I expect to see them alive when I get back!" And with that, Alfred was gone.


End file.
